MakeAWish
by deslyncullen
Summary: One-shot - First Place - Picture prompt contest. Bella is terminally ill. She went to Dr. Cullen's clinic, where Carlisle specializes in treating rear blood disorders. She meets all the Cullens but forms a special bond with Edward. Her illness keeps her from thinking of a future with him. There's only one thing she wants for her 21st birthday. Will her wish come true?


**Make-A-Wish**

Genre: Angst, family, romance & supernatural

Pairing: Bella & Edward

_Summary: One shot - Picture prompt contest - __twivdficrecs-wordpress-com (replace the dashes with dots) _- t_here's a banner for this one-shot on their site which was created by Gossiplips. Visit the site for recs, interviews with authors and information on upcoming writing challenges._

_Picture prompt was a girl/woman holding her finger to her lips - same image used to post._

Bella is sick. She was sent to Dr. Cullen's clinic, where Carlisle specialized in treating rear blood disorders. She meets all the Cullens but forms a special bond with Edward. There's only one thing she wants for her 21st birthday. Will her wish come true? The Cullens are vampire hybrids, they eat and drink if they choose and do not sparkle in the sun. The Volturi does not rule the vampire world, but for their own protection, vampires and especially the Cullens have to keep their activities a secret.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**BPOV**

I would never forget the day I was told I had Aplastic Anemia, a rare disease where the bone marrow stops making enough red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets for the body. From the time I was little my parents knew I was anemic. I couldn't do many physical activities because I suffered from shortness of breath and became tired easily. Even living in Phoenix, I was very pale. No amount of sunlight could give me a tan.

As I got older, I started getting frequent infections and now my symptoms included bruising and tiny red spots under my skin. The last straw was the excessive bleeding from a cut I got while doing dishes one night. Nothing could stop the bleeding so my dad rushed me to the hospital. After reviewing my medical history, a new doctor consulted a specialist and extensive blood work was done.

Eventually, I was sent to a bigger hospital where they took bone marrow. That's when we first heard the name for my disorder. The doctor said that over the years, the disease had progressed from mild to severe. My parents were told that the infections and bleeding could become life-threatening.

Once they knew what was wrong with me, my parents starting making calls and looking for the best treatments possible. Finally, they decided to take me to a hospital in Boston. For the next two years, I was hospitalized frequently as the doctors struggled to stabilize my condition. If I had a sibling, it would have been easy to do a bone marrow transplant, but I was an only child, so the doctors were exploring different treatments. So far nothing was working as expected.

Then in one night, I went from having two loving parents to being alone in the world.

On their way home from the theatre one night, my parents were caught in a blizzard. Living in Phoenix all his life did not equip my dad for such treacherous driving conditions. Visibility was so bad that night, his car went off the road. I was told they died on impact. I blamed myself for their deaths. I kept telling myself that if I wasn't sick, we would still be in Phoenix and they would be alive.

I had no other living relatives, so our family lawyer, Mr. Jenks, talked of filing papers for me to become an emancipated minor, or he could be my guardian until I turned eighteen. That way, with his help, I could make all my own decisions and not become a ward of the state. I nodded and signed all the papers he gave me. I didn't care what he did. I had no interest in anything. I wanted to die too. I became depressed and the doctors worried that I would give up on my treatments.

A few months later, I was given a miracle.

"Bella, I have good news," Mr. Jenks said.

The only good news I wanted was to hear that my parents were still alive. I knew that was impossible, but I kept thinking that it was a nightmare; one I would wake up from.

"Before you came to New York, your parents had put your name on a waiting list for Dr. Cullen. He runs a treatment center in Washington that specializes in rare blood disorders." He went on to tell me how Dr. Cullen was renowned all over the world, and I was fortunate to be selected for treatment at his clinic.

I took this as a sign. Even from the grave my parents were taking care of me, so I agreed to go to the clinic.

**CPOV**

I called a family meeting after getting off the phone with Mr. Jenks.

"Bella Swan agreed to come to the clinic."

"That's great." Esme said. I knew she was looking forward to taking care of Bella. Bella's story had touched her heart, especially after her parents died.

Everyone was happy with the news. Bella was a special human, so we had been monitoring her condition prior to her leaving Phoenix.

"We would have had to intervene soon, before her condition became worse." Jasper added.

The Swan line was started by a vampire/human relationship over a century ago. Aro, the patriarch of that line, has been very protective of his family. When the first Swan child developed that rare blood disorder, he contacted me. We started doing our own research and testing. During my research, I found out that the family had a gene mutation which mimics a gene found in hybrid vampires. We concluded that the other human families with this trait were decedents of other vampire/human coupling, but unfortunately, Aro was the only vampire who kept track of his family, so it was all speculation on our part.

Bella would be turning eighteen soon, and from what we've seen of this disease, we knew that with proper care the disease will go into remission for a while, but that was only temporary. It would return stronger than before, finally, moving into terminal stage. When that happens, we would have to tell her about her family history and give her the option to become like us or die human. If she chose to remain human, we had the ability to erase the conversation from her mind and she would continue with her life. We'd provide her with the best medical care until the end, but she would not live past her twenties.

The doctors in Boston were doing what they could, but we would rather have her here so we could monitor her closely to ensure she didn't bleed to death while she was alone one night. Also, there were other ways to treat her that I cannot do if she was so far away.

The last few years had been very traumatic for her, so we planned to handle her with the outmost care. She had to be in the right frame of mind, mentally, before we expose ourselves or the shock would be too much for her. That was why we left her in Boston while we treated the few patients we had here. Now the facility was empty and everything was ready for her arrival.

**BPOV**

Dr. Cullen's treatment center was located in a beautiful compound in Forks. You had to drive through about three miles of lush green forest to get to the main building. Then there were other buildings scattered around. On our tour, Mrs. Cullen explained that each patient had a little cottage for when they were not on 24/7 treatments.

My cottage was like something from a fairy tale. If it wasn't for the call button in each room, the special rail next to the toilet and the shower you wouldn't know you were at a medical facility. It could be the cottage from "Goldilocks and the Three Bears".

Once I settled in, Dr. Cullen introduced me to his family—all of them worked at the clinic. He explained that they had a house on the compound, away from the buildings reserved for patients. That allowed them privacy, but if there was an emergency, they were not too far away.

There was Alice, who was petite and bubbly. She was a nurse and a certified masseuse. When Dr. Cullen introduced us, instead of a handshake, she hugged and kissed me.

Her husband Jasper was a soft spoken southern gentleman, who was a psychiatrist.

Rosalie, who was more beautiful than Marilyn Monroe, was a nurse like Alice.

Emmett reminded me of a big kid from the first time I met him. He was the physical therapist. When we were introduced, he picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather and spun me around.

Edward managed the everyday running of the clinic. Like everyone else in his family, he was beautiful. He was tall, with reddish brown hair and green eyes. When we shook hands, I got a strange tingly feeling.

Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme, was the receptionist and the nutritionist. Esme reminded me of a fairytale queen.

They were all friendly but Alice and Emmett were the most exuberant.

A few months after I settled in at the clinic, I turned eighteen. It was a sad day for me, but Alice and Edward insisted I celebrate. Edward opened a bottle of sparkling grape juice and filled three flutes.

"What should we drink to?" Alice asked.

"To new beginnings," I said.

I wanted this to be the start of something new. My parents had given me this opportunity, hoping Dr. Cullen could work magic. I hoped so too.

"To new beginnings," they repeated and took a sip.

Along with the blood transfusions, I had weekly massages, I was introduced to aromatherapy and I was encouraged to walk around when I was not hooked up to machines instead of laying in bed all day. I had a portable call button, so if I was by myself anywhere on the grounds and needed help, I pushed it and someone would come get me. It was more like a spa than a clinic. Dr. Cullen explained that the concept was to treat the whole body instead of just the disease.

If I was in the main building on treatment, they all dropped in to keep me company, but I found myself looking forward to Edward's visits more than any the others. Sometimes, I wondered if he slept because I'd fall asleep with him by my bed and wake up to his beautiful smile.

On those mornings, when my resolve was weak, I'd have to grab the sheets or the rail to keep from caressing his face or running my hands through his hair. As much as I felt myself getting closer to him, I reminded myself that he was attentive because he felt sorry for me or because he was so kindhearted, and I was an orphan with a life threatening disease. I didn't want to freak him out, so I kept my hands and my thoughts to myself. Also, how could he feel anything for me?

Soon, I became more like a family member than a patient. I often spent the night at the Cullens' house, or they would all come to my cottage to play games or watch movies.

######

I'd been home schooled since moving to Boston, so here at the clinic, I continued with my lessons, working toward getting my high school diploma. I may never go to college but my studies kept me occupied. All the Cullens helped me with my school work, by quizzing me on the subjects I was taking. They were like walking encyclopedias, I was amazed at how they seem to have all my textbooks memorized.

That spring, when I received my high school diploma in the mail, Alice took that opportunity to throw a party. First, she insisted we have a graduation ceremony. She set up the recreation room at the clinic with a podium and banners. She even dug up a cap and gown from when they were in school so I could have the feel of a real graduation. The whole family was in attendance while she acted as the headmistress. I had to make a speech like a valedictorian. I decided to humor her.

"I read a quote by Susan B. Anthony that would be perfect for today. "_Sooner or later we all discover that the important moments in life are not the advertised ones, not the birthdays, the graduations, the weddings, not the great goals achieved. The real milestones are less prepossessing. They come to the door of memory unannounced, stray dogs that amble in, sniff around a bit and simply never leave. Our lives are measured by these."_ As I think of that quote today, it brings to mind all the memories I have of my parents. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for their relentless devotion to me. They are not here physically, but I'll always have them in my heart. Along with those memories are the happy times I've had since coming into your world. Sometimes I think I fell into a hole like Alice in Wonderland and landed in a world of make believe. I lost my parents, but they made it possible for me to have two strong paternal figures in Carlisle and Esme. I never had siblings but now I have you all." I looked at their beaming faces and thought of how fortunate I was to have them in my life.

"Before I get mushy, I'll end by saying, '_Carpe diem!.'"_

"Bravo," they shouted, clapping and cheering.

After that Carlisle handed me my diploma, which ended the "ceremony".

Edward decided to take me to eat at an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

"Bella, that was a beautiful speech," he said once we were on the way.

"It felt right. Carlisle and Esme both treat me like they treat you and the others. They would never replace my parents, but I feel blessed to have them. Then you and your siblings, you make me feel like one of the family; like I belong somewhere."

I was getting choked up, so I closed my eyes and listened to the music. I dozed off. I felt him shaking me and whispering my name. When I opened my eyes, we were at the restaurant. We went in and were seated in a corner booth. He waited for us to place our order, and then he took my hands.

"I know you said you felt like you have siblings now, but I thought you and I were closer than siblings."

My heart skipped a beat. I knew I wanted him to be more than a brother to me, but I never hoped that he would feel more than brotherly affection for me. Plus, I didn't want to get too involved with him until I knew what my prognosis for the future was.

"Edward, the feelings I have for you are certainly not sisterly, but I didn't want to presume you felt the same way—especially with my illness."

"Bella, Carlisle will do everything he can to make you better. You must believe that," he said with such conviction, I wanted to believe him.

When my food came, I demolished everything; the salad, my mushroom ravioli, and most of the bread. I had a new zest for life. This had been a beautiful day. I opened my heart to my new family and Edward and I opened our hearts to each other.

That night was the party. I didn't have as much energy as they did but I danced at least one song with everyone. My favorite moments were slow dancing with Edward.

After that night, any room I walked into I would immediately look for him. I found excuses to stand next to him, and the time we spent together became more special to me. Soon, our hands were brushing each other's and I'd find myself staring at his mouth when he spoke, thinking of him kissing me. Against my better judgment, I gave myself permission to hope.

When I first came to the clinic, if we did anything together, the girls and the guys would separate into two groups. After my "graduation" we became three couples. My heart was lighter. I enjoyed having normal teenage experiences like our triple dates to the movies, dinner, or picnics.

"I made it through another month with no treatments." I marveled after my monthly checkup with Carlisle.

"Yes, we've had success with the last transfusion, but it will come back. We'll have to talk about the next steps we can take." Secretly I hoped it would never come back.

As the months went by, my health improved. As my health improved, so did my libido. I spent hours thinking about Edward. Every time I saw him, I wanted to touch him. Every time we touched, a shiver of excitement ran down my spine. When he whispered in my ear, goose bumps broke out over my skin. I knew I should not get too close to him, because of my disease, but my reaction to him was not helping my resolve. My body and mind were at war and my body was winning.

Often, I'd turn around to see him staring at me and we'd momentarily forget everyone else as we shared a smile. I enjoyed pretending that I was normal, that there was no reason why Edward and I shouldn't be together, but sometimes my fears rose to the surface, making me realize that my time with him was limited. Edward was able to sense those mood swings and would calm me down with the lightest touch, the sweetest smile, or the gentlest reminder that things were looking up.

We talked for hours getting to know each other better. We even exchanged silly stories about growing up. I pulled out all the best memories of my childhood to share with him—each precious pain free day, every normal activity I participated in, all the crazy things my parents did to make my sick days fun. Like turning my bed into a tent and pretending we were camping, or the time my dad set up a pool in the yard and bought some sand so I could pretend I was at the beach.

He told me about his parents. About going to ball games with his father and how gentle and sweet his mother was. By that time, I knew Carlisle and Esme had adopted Edward and Rosalie. Then Rosalie met and fell in love with Emmett. Alice and Jasper were together before they came to live with the Cullens and Esme and Carlisle took them in too—just like they took me in. It may have started as a patient/doctor relationship, but we were now a family.

Now that I knew he liked me, I did all the things I've wanted to do for months. I ran my fingers through his hair. I caressed his cheeks and I held his hand while we walked or sat watching TV.

Our first kiss was in the meadow. I had fallen asleep after a picnic lunch and he woke me up by pressing his lips to mine.

"Wake up, Bellissima."

I opened my eyes and kissed him back. I reached up to tangle my hands in his hair, pulling him closer as I opened my mouth to him. Our tongues teased and explored as the kiss went on and on. I never wanted the kiss to end, but eventually, I needed air. His kiss was like a drug. I couldn't stop after that first one. Those kisses awakened something in me. Maybe they awakened something in him, too, because after that day, we took every opportunity to kiss and cuddle. His kisses always left me wanting more, but he never went too far. He was the perfect gentleman. My body responded to his slightest touch and part of me wanted him to push for more, but I knew I had no right to expect more.

I made it through a year without any treatments but I had no home, so I stayed with the Cullens. That year was the greatest year of my life. But all good things had to come to an end.

All of that led to the reason I was sitting all alone in my cottage with my heart racing like a hummingbird's wings, and my mind thinking of all the ways this could end disastrously.

Tomorrow I will be turning twenty one. Although no one knew yet, I had been experiencing mild symptoms recently, but I wanted to celebrate my birthday in a special way before I told Carlisle, because once I told him there would be more tests and treatments. I wanted to have a special memory to take me through whatever came next so I had been guarding this secret—trying to make it through until after my birthday.

My birthday wish was a special night with Edward. Not the two of us talking, or listening to music, or just cuddling. I wanted him to make love to me.

I confided in Alice and Rosalie and they spent hours preparing me. I was buffed, waxed, and perfumed like a bride preparing for her bridegroom only there had not been a wedding. In fact, there may never be a wedding, unless Carlisle was really a miracle worker. I shook my head; I didn't want to think of that tonight.

Instead of going back to the house with them, Rosalie suggested I call Edward and have him come to me.

"Believe me if this goes as planned, you don't want to be in the house with all of us," Rosalie said. She and Alice exchanged looks and laughed. The thought of us being alone in my cottage made sense, so after they left, I called Edward.

"Bella, are you all right?" His concern touched me deeply. Without him and his family, I didn't know how I would have survived the past two years.

"Yes, I'm fine. Alice and Rosalie were giving me a makeover for my birthday." I decided to stick as close to the truth as I could. He would know if I was lying and he might think I was hiding something. Knowing him, he would think it was something bad and start worrying.

"Do you want to come over?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." I felt a little devious to be misleading him like this but _desperate times called for desperate measures,_ as the saying goes.

As soon as he walked in and closed the door, I got up and dropped my robe.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked shocked as I stood there in my skimpy outfit.

Before he could ask any more questions, I put my hand up and placed a finger to my lips in the universal sign for silence.

"Ssh," I whispered unnecessarily.

I walked to him, stopping a few inches away. He watched my every move. Even as he tried to appear calm, I saw a flicker of something in his eyes and the tensing of his jaw.

I took a deep breath and gave him my well-rehearsed speech.

"Edward, this has been the happiest year of my life. And there is only one thing that could push it over the top. Something I want for my birthday."

"Anything. Just say the word and it's yours." I knew he meant it. He and his family would move the moon and the stars if it would make me happy. I was taking a big risk and if he said no the rejection may be too much for me, but I had to try.

"Edward, I want you."

He started to speak so I held up my finger again to silence him.

I walked closer. Bridging the gap between us and kissed his lips.

"Let's leave everything else out there." I waved in the direction of the door.

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity. I could almost hear the arguments he wanted to make. The longer he took to decide the more disappointed I felt. He didn't want me the way I wanted him. The way I _needed_ him, because that's what it felt like…_need_. My body was craving his.

I was about to run to my room and lock the door when he reached out to caress my cheek. I tried to blink back the tears, because I was sure he wasn't going to give in. I wasn't fast enough.

He looked distraught as the tears ran down my face.

"Don't cry. I'm not saying no." He kissed the tears away. "You don't know how long I've wanted this, but I didn't want to push you. I didn't want to take advantage of your vulnerability, so I was content to hold you in my arms."

Hope blossomed and took root in my heart. _He wasn't rejecting me. He wanted me too. _I'm sure my face lit up like a light bulb. I felt ecstatic, but I was amazed at how little convincing I had to do. I had been prepared to beg and plead and reason with him for hours if necessary. My heart felt lighter, knowing that this was something we both wanted.

He took my hand and led me to the couch.

"Did you speak to my sisters about this?" He looked so serious I had to stifle a laugh. I knew hadn't had a normal teenage life, but I was not a child.

"Edward, I'm almost twenty one. I'm not a kid."

"Yes, but you haven't been exposed to hormonal teenage boys."

"I'm not a virgin if that's what you mean." The surprised expression on his face nearly made the laughter burst out.

"Who, when, where?" This time, I did laugh. All he missed were what, how and why. _This is how my father would have reacted before going for his gun._

"Before we left Phoenix, I thought I was going to die. I didn't want to die a virgin, so there was this guy at school who liked me…" I let him fill in the rest.

He nodded. "At least you know what to expect…but there are things I should tell you about myself before I even consider making love to you. There is so much you're unaware of."

I kissed him to stop the flow of words. Tonight nothing else mattered but the two of us. I didn't care what his secrets were, and I didn't want to deal with them tonight. Nor did I want to think of my illness. I was afraid that if he kept talking, he would bring it up.

"As I said before, nothing matters. Let's pretend that tonight is all we have." As I said the words, I was almost overcome by my emotions. I wasn't saying those words to appease him. That was how I felt. I had no idea what would happen tomorrow, or next week after I spoke to Carlisle.

"Bella, as much as I want to take you to your bedroom and fulfill our every desire, I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath. I should have known that he wouldn't give in that easily.

"My family and I are different."

"I already figured that out." He looked shocked, so I explained. "You are all paler than I am, and you're the same temperature, yet none of you are sick. Sometimes I wonder why we are so similar. Why I felt like I came home when I arrived here? Why I feel like we've known each other for decades, instead of a few years." _There, I've said it._

Instead of being angry, I watched him smile.

"Remember when Carlisle told you the disease will come back and you'll have to make a bigger decision about your future?"

"Yes." I knew that. That's why I wanted tonight. I could feel the changes in my body already.

"You've been trying to keep it a secret, but I know it's happening again." Now I was the one looking shocked. "I'll give you your wish tonight, but after your birthday, we have to tell Carlisle." I nodded, I'll promise anything at this point to have my special night.

"Just so you know, after tonight, I wouldn't be able to let you leave. Physical intimacy will increase these intense feelings I have for you."

"Got it. After tonight I'll be bound to you for life. We'll tell Carlisle about my symptoms and you could tell me all the gory details about how you and your family change into werewolves or whatever. Tonight, I've heard enough. I can't take any more information or it would ruin my mood, so unless you are a mass murderer anything else could wait."

I leaned in to kiss him, effectively ending the conversation. Soon the kisses became more heated, then he got up, held out his hand, and we walked to the bedroom.

######

I awoke feeling better than I had in years. My first thought wasn't about evaluating my pain level or wondering if this would be one of my good days. I felt wonderful, beautiful and sensual. If this was what heaven would be like, I was ready.

My naked back was flush against Edward's bare chest. Our legs were entwined and his arm was around me, holding me tightly. My skin felt alive, and the heat from the electric blanket made me nice and cozy.

I kept still, hoping nothing would disturb this tranquility. Reality could wait. I was content to lay here, basking in the glow from the most memorable night of my life.

The biggest smile spread across my face as I thought of last night. How he made a game of taking off my sexy outfit, drawing it out, while he kissed and caressed me all over. The gentle way he touched me all over. The feel of his fingers and tongue on my breasts. Pinching, licking, sucking. The anticipation as he worked his way down my body to blow my mind with his tongue and fingers before sliding ever so slowly inside me. Filling me. Stretching me wonderfully as my body adjusted to accommodate him.

The earth shattering orgasm I experienced after he worked my body for what felt like hours, pushing me close to the edge but pulling me back time and time again was mind blowing.

I remembered his taste, his smell, the look in his eyes as he entered me, his gentle touches and sweet words as he rocked me afterwards. Grounding me—bringing me back to earth.

After a few minutes of self-indulgence, I stretched like a contended cat and turned in his arms.

"Happy Birthday, my love." Then he kissed me passionately, and we repeated last night.

The rest of the day was just as wonderful as everyone in the family went out of their way to ensure I had a memorable day. In all the excitement and the euphoric high I was still on, I didn't feel any pain or fatigue or any of the symptoms that I had been having for the last week. A few times I noticed Edward was having a silent conversation with Alice, or shaking his head at Carlisle, but this was normal for them. I didn't want to know what they were talking about._Tomorrow I'll have Carlisle do his tests, and take it from there. For today I wanted to enjoy this milestone without reference to my illness. _

"Bella, make a wish," Alice said after she lit the candles on the pretty pink cake.

I shared a secret look with Edward. _I already got my wish_. More importantly, I'd made it through another year. This past year had been a dream come true and last night was the icing on the cake. I almost laughed at that silly expression.

My wish had already come true, but as I blew out the candles, I made another wish.

I wished I could wake up each morning feeling the way I did today.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Rare Blood disorders are disorders and diseases that affect a very small part of the population of the world, and more often than not, affect smaller and more isolated population groups. Taken from www . bloodbook blood-rarediso . h t m l


End file.
